


Big bad alphas need cuddles too

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles wasn't surprised at all when he saw the big black wolf laying on his bed. Scott however-</p><p>“WHAT IS THAT?!”</p><p>-was. Surprised. At least a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bad alphas need cuddles too

Derek was touch starved. That was no secret. Not even his pack was allowed to touch him. He didn't hug. He sometimes patted their backs, but he never expected any touch in return.

He flinched away from any physical contact.

The only time people were allowed to touch him, was when he was in his wolf form. Stiles could pet him, rub his belly and tell him how good he was.

Derek didn't growl at the praise. Not in this form. He only jibbed and licked Stiles' palm.

Sometimes Derek climbed through the window at night and curled up on the other side of Stiles' bed.

When Stiles woke up, he would pet Derek's back and make them both breakfast. Most of the time Derek didn't change back and left after breakfast, still in his wolf's form.

So Stiles wasn't surprised at all when he saw the big black wolf laying on his bed. Scott however-

“WHAT IS THAT?!”

-was. Surprised. At least a little.

“Why is Derek in your bed?” He asked warily as Derek blinked lazily at him.

Stiles shrugged. “He does that sometimes. Even a big bad alpha needs cuddles sometimes. I just figured he did that with all of you.”

Scott was shaking his head almost violently. “Nope. I think it is just you, buddy.”

Derek was seemingly pretending to sleep, only his twitching ears betraying him.

“And you just-” Scott made a weird hand gesture.

“I just let him, yeah.”

“But where do you sleep?”

Stiles shrugged again. “I sleep in my bed.”

Scott was staring at him wide eyed and it wasn't even that strange.

“You sleep in a bed with Derek Hale?”

Okay, it was kinda strange. “Well, if you put it like that-”

“How would you put it?”, Scott asked.

“Wolfy cuddles?”

“Does your dad know?” One look at Stiles' face was enough to tell him that no. Stiles' father did not know.

“So what? You'll just welcome him into your bed?”

Stiles huffed. “It is not like I asked him to climb through my window and lay down in my bed.”

“But you don't kick him out either.”

Stiles knew that Derek was listening and he lowered his voice, even though Derek would still be able to understand every word clearly. “I sleep better with him here, okay? And I think he does too.”

“Okay. Whatever floats you boat. Just be careful.”

 

They didn't talk about it. Stiles simply climbed into bed and curled around Derek. He woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. 

And a few weeks down the road he woke up to hands carding through his hair. There were worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
